Apostaría por Ella
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Él apostaría por ella, aun cuando su propia vida este en juego...seguirá apostando por ella...porque ella era el símbolo que tanto había anhelado para esta revolución...


**Disclaimer: Hunger Games pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Y este fic participa en los retos permanentes del foro "un mundo de retos"**

**Apostaría por ella**

Toda su vida se la paso preguntándose por qué se sentía diferente al resto de las personas del Capitolio. Por qué no era igual que su familia, sus amigos, sus gobernantes.

Entonces un día simplemente lo supo. Estaba mirando como un par de niños de su misma edad se mataban entre sí para sobrevivir. Vio como la niña lloraba mientras utilizaba un garrote para matar a su compañero de distrito antes de salir corriendo en busca de los dos últimos tributos. Eso fue todo lo que Cinna necesito ver para entender las diferencias.

Él comprendía que celebrar esa matanza estaba mal.

Conforme fue creciendo, conoció a unas pocas personas que compartían sus sentimientos. Eran pocas, muy pocas, casi inexistentes en comparación con toda la fuerza del Capitolio, pero estás pocas personas tenían sus caminos para empezar a crear una revolución.

Cinna simplemente no podía no unirse.

Todo fue un plan muy elaborado. Lo único que les faltaba era un símbolo. Algo que mostrar a los distritos para que luchen por su libertad.

Cuando se graduó como estilista le iban a asignar uno de los distritos para que diseñe su traje en el desfile de presentación. Cinna sabía que al ser un novato le entregarían el distrito 12, el peor de todos.

Pero algo cambio ese día de la cosecha. Él miro como todos y cada uno de los distritos "elegía" un niño y una niña que los representaría en la masacre anual que organizaba el Capitolio. Con dolor vio como del distrito doce salía escogida una pequeña niña con largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules, se parecía a las princesas que aparecían en los viejos cuentos de cuando el mundo estaba dividido.

_-"PRIM"-_escucho a una voz femenina gritar_-"Soy voluntaria, soy voluntaria"-_la chica que gritaba tenía un rostro parecido al de la pequeña rubia, la diferencia estaba en el cabello de un castaño oscuro y los ojos de un gris acerado_-"Soy voluntaria como tributo"_

Lo que sigue es una escena un tanto emotiva. La niña rubia chilla y llora para que su hermana no sea un tributo, un joven alto se la lleva mientras la hermana camina con paso firme hasta la tarima. Las cámaras enfocan su rostro.

Está asustada, temerosa de lo que sabe vendrá. Pero dentro de ella, dentro de sus ojos se puede apreciar el fuego abrazador de la esperanza. No por ella sino por su hermana, esperanza de que su hermana pueda vivir más tiempo.

_-"Cuál es tu nombre quería"-_Pregunta Effie como si todo lo ocurrido fuera una ligera pantomima

_-…-_la chica guarda silencio unos segundos, pareciera ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego habla con voz clara y alta como si quisiera que todo el capitolio la escuchara y se aprendiera su nombre_-Katniss Everdeen_

Cinna no escucha lo que Effie dice a continuación. Solo se centra en el ese nombre, en esa chica, en ese fuego que puede ver saliendo de cada uno de sus poros.

Él lo sabe, ha encontrado el símbolo que la revolución necesita.

Por eso lo primero que hace después de ver la cosecha es solicitar que le den el tributo femenino del distrito doce. Todos lo miran extrañados ante su petición, lo miran como si no pudieran creer que alguien querría voluntariamente perder su tiempo con alguien proveniente de ese distrito.

A Cinna no le importa lo que ellos piensen.

Él mira a la chica, la viste y reviste. La hace deslumbrar y brillar en el desfile, en la entrevista. Hace todo lo que está a su alcance para darle que ella tenga la esperanza en sobrevivir.

No importa si los otros miembros de la revolución dudan de su elección. El tiempo se está acabando y ellos simplemente tendrán que aceptar a Katniss como el símbolo que buscan. Y eso se puede comprobar durante todo el juego.

Katniss era fuerte y valiente. Cinna se siente orgulloso de haberla escogido. De haber podido ver aquello que los otros recién están viendo.

Él sigue apoyándola, apostando por ella. El viaje de victoria, el vestido de novia, nuevas entrevistas y entonces…cuando ella es escogida para el vasallaje sabe que debe hacer algo. Algo que le demuestre al capitolio y al presidente Snow que no podrán controlarla, que no podrán para todo lo que ella representa. Que a pesar de todas las trabas que pongan Cinna seguía ahí ayudándola.

Para demostrarles a todos que Cinna seguirá creyendo en ella.

Así que finge seguir lar órdenes como un manso cordero y diseña un hermoso vestido de novia para que Katniss luzca en el desfile de tributos. Lo hace de tal manera que nadie sospechaba lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El hermoso vestido blanco, tan blanco e inocente como todos aquellos pequeños tributos que fueron escogidos para la masacre. Tan inocente como esos pobres niños que entraron en la arena para salir en bolsas o convertidos en asesinos…tan blanco que debe volverse de un negro profundo como las plumas del sinsajo en que está basado. Del mismo negro que mancha las almas de los tributos sobrevivientes. De los padres que pierden a sus hijos por la diversión del capitolio. Negro como la misma alma del presidente Snow que ha pasado su vida organizado los juegos y asesinatos de todos aquellos que querían oponérsele.

Es por eso que no le sorprende cuando los soldados entran en la plataforma de despegue de Katniss mientras él se estaba despidiendo. No le sorprenden los golpes ni los gritos. Sus ojos tratan de no apartarse de la mirada horrorizada de la chica, intentado darle fuerzas, intentando hacerle comprender que aun cuando estaba siendo condenado…él seguía apostando por ella.

Porque dentro suyo, Cinna sabía que ella era la única que podría conducirlos a la victoria, que ella era la única que podría hacer una diferencia significativa…que ella no dejaría que su muerte sea en vano.

Días más tarde, Cinna muere durante el proceso del brutal interrogatorio al que lo sometieron.

Pero muere sabiendo que hizo todo lo que pudo para liberar a todos de la opresión. Muere contento sabiendo que hizo la apuesta correcta.

Muere sabiendo que mientras Katniss use sus diseños, él no habrá muerto del todo.

Sino que seguirá contribuyendo con la lucha por la libertad.

Cinna muere sabiendo que cuando Katniss vea los trajes que en secreto diseño…sabrá que aun sigue apostando por ella.

**C&amp;K**

Holas!

Había pasado por una racha sin creatividad literaria pero mi musa ya volvió de vacaciones. Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Aun lloro por Cinna

Pd2: odio Sinsajo

Pd3: lo odio porque Katniss se la pasa llorando por Peeta, besándose con Gale, llorando por Peeta, jugando con las cuerditas con Finnick, llorando por Peeta y así sucesivamente XD


End file.
